Tornado of Perversion
by Chozin Yi
Summary: After a stressful and hectic day at the Hero Association, Tatsumaki decides that she needs to get laid... with a shota. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shota Warning)


Tornado of Perversion

A One Punch Man One-Shot.

A Tatsumaki x Child Emperor Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here with another story for you all! This time, it's One Punch Man. In my opinion, Tatsumaki is the best Legal Loli in all of anime, and in my perverted mind, I always imagined her as a shotacon. I originally wanted this to be a story where she just picks up a random kid off the street. (I mean, who wouldn't want to meet the second most popular S Class Hero from the Hero Association?) But then I remembered that Child Emperor is a thing. So I made this. Also I think it's hilarious that his real name is Dotei, which is Japanese for virgin! And now, you know what's coming, the disclaimers.

1\. I do not own One Punch Man, nor the characters featured in this story.

2\. This story is a lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, please leave before Tatsumaki gets any ideas.

3\. This story also features Shotacon. If this disturbs you, leave now. And for your own sake, do not lecture Tatsumaki about her fetishes, she will Tornado of Terror your ass until you're nothing but mush and viscera all over the floor.

And now, let the story begin!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It's a hectic day at the Hero Association, monsters attacking cities all over the world and Heroes frantically rushing out to stop them before casualties get too high. (Although preventing casualties at all is pretty much nigh impossible, much to the annoyance of Amai Mask.) And poor Tatsumaki has been run rampant and granted, she can kill monsters so easily it's as simple as drinking water to her, but with all the monsters popping up all over the place, she hasn't had even 3 minutes of rest. By the time she killed her 79th monster that day, she comes back to the Hero Association exhausted.

She stumbles into the reception room and falls flat onto the nearby sofa, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"Thank god that's the last of them. I swear, if had to kill one more Damn monster, I'm gonna go crazy." She muttered to herself. She flips herself around and lies back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling.

"I need to get a drink when I get home, I need something... wet going down my throat..." She whispers, as her mind begins to delve into her secret, perverted fantasies.

Tatsumaki's body starts to become aroused, needing relief after her stress filled day, her face blushing, sweat covering her brow, a heat resonating in her lower body. She closes her eyes and thinks to herself.

"I need a dick in me, a... a... a cute little dick, the one of a sweet innocent boy. I want to hear him moan as I suck his little cock. I wanna feel his first cum down my throat. I wanna see his face as I pop his cherry and ride him until..."

"Miss Tatsumaki?"

She gasps at the sudden voice from next to her and she sits up panting before turning to see who interrupted her fantasies. To her shock, it was Child Emperor. He stood next to the sofa wearing his backpack and and licking a comically big lollipop.

"Oh... Dotei, what are you doing here?" She asked him, processing that an object of her desire is right in front her.

"I was about to go home but I saw you lying down and that your face was red. I thought you might be getting sick." He said to the green haired Esper, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oh I'm fine, just had a rough day is all." She explained while trying to keep her cool.

Child Emperor nodded in understanding and covered his lollipop with a wrapper and put it in his backpack.

"Okay, as long as you're feeling alright." He told her as he began to leave.

Tatsumaki shook herself out her stupor and grabbed his hand.

"Dotei, wait!" He turned around and his eyes widened in surprise. She clears her throat before speaking.

"Do you, have any plans for the rest of the day?" She asked him.

"Not really. My parents aren't expecting me home for a while. There aren't any monsters attacking, S Class wiped most of them out, and the last ones are only either Wolf or Tiger class, so C or B Class heroes can handle them." The brown haired boy explained.

"You wanna come over to my place?" The Legal Loli asked him. Child Emperor blushed before saying

"Sure."

Outside, Tatsumaki picked the young boy up and as he wrapped his arms around her neck, using her ESP, she took off into the air and set of for her place. As she flew, the boy cradled in her arms looked up at her.

"Wow..." he thought to himself. "Even though Tatsumaki can be really mean, she's very pretty." Gazing up at her face as the wind blew through her green hair and the sun shining down made the girl look like a goddess.

Within minutes, They both arrived at Tatsumaki's place and the Esper led the boy inside.

"This is a nice place Miss Tatsuma-..." He started to say but was interrupted when the horny Legal Loli grasped his face and kissed him as his eyes widened in surprise, a blush making itself known on his face.

"Mmph! Mmmmph!" He moaned.

Tatsumaki took it up a notch and forced her tongue past his lips and explored every part of his mouth, entwining her tongue with his. Dotei felt a heat grow in his lower body, his shorts suddenly feeling tighter. The green haired girl soon broke the kiss and looked down at the kid with lust in her eyes.

"Listen good Dotei, I have had the most stressful day ever, and I need your help. So if you be a good boy and let me use you, I will make you feel good. Would you like that?" The brown haired boy looked up at her.

He didn't understand the feelings in his body, it was all so new to him, but inside, he knew he was in need of intimate touches, so he nodded frantically.

Grinning in triumph, the Esper took the boy's hand and led him into her bedroom, locking the door behind her.

"Good thing Fubuki isn't home today." She thought to herself.

She then made Dotei sit on the bed before kicking off her heels and kneeling in front of him to take his shoes off as well. After pulling his socks off, she then proceeded to unzip his shorts, the boy gulping in anticipation. Slowly, she grasped the elastic of his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, making his boner bounce up and lightly smack against his belly.

"Miss Tatsumaki, this is embarrassing..." he mumbled as she pulled his pants and underwear completely off.

She then removes his shirt, leaving the boy completely nude.

"Oh my god, you're beautiful..." Tatsumaki said in awe as she rubbed his torso and sides.

The Esper then kissed his forehead, and continued downward, kissing him every time from his nose, to his chin, to his chest, (and kissing both of his little nipples making the boy squirm). Soon enough she got to his little member, and took it into her fingers making him gasp out.

"It's okay, just sit back let it happen, you'll love it." She whispers huskily in his ear.

Without another word, she began to lick up and down his little pecker, coating it in saliva. Dotei moaned loudly, these sensations beyond his imagination. After flicking the slit at the tip a few times, she upped the ante and took him whole into her mouth, suckling on his peter.

"Gaaah! Miss Tatsumaki! It... it... it feels so good!" He yelled out in ecstasy.

Tatsumaki giggled.

"I bet he'll like this even more." She thought to herself.

Without taking her mouth off his penis, she slurpped both of his little balls into her mouth and sucked on them and his dick with relish. He moaned louder and like a girl, panting heavily and bucking his hips slightly.

"This is why I love teenie weenie dicks, because I can fit his whole genitals in my mouth and play with his balls with my tongue. And his girly moans are like music to my ears!" She thought to herself as she began increasing her pace and sucked harder, bobbing her head even quicker.

Suddenly Dotei gasped and moaned even loader then he had before, and Tatsumaki can feel his penis twitching in her mouth, meaning he had a dry orgasm.

She let go of his genitals and looked up at him.

"You liked that, didn't you?" She asked him smugly.

"That... that was awesome!" He panted out.

"Do you want more?"

"Yes! Yes please!"

Tatsumaki giggled.

"Alright, but first, why don't we... take it up a notch?" She stood up, reached back and unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor and exposing her naked body to young Dotei. (She doesn't wear underwear).

He gasped and gazed at her naked form. It was actually the first time he ever saw a naked woman.

"Do you like my body Dotei?" She asked him.

"Miss Tatsumaki, you're beautiful!" He responded, his eyes now drawn to her bare pussy. (She shaves.)

Noticing where he was looking, Tatsumaki asked him,

"Do you know what this place is?"

He shook his head.

"This is where a girl gets pleasure from, like how you get pleasure from your penis. And do you know how we can feel good together?" She inquired.

Again, he shook his head.

She leans down and whispers in his ear,

"We put them together."

With that, she moved him so he's lying flat on the bed, his head propped up against the pillows. She then climbs up on the bed with him and straddles him.

"Ready?" She asked him.

He nodded. Smirking, she grasped his shaft and pointed it to her dripping womanhood, before lowering herself and pushing his penis into her pussy. Child Emperor gasped out at the foreign sensation.

"What is this?! It's sucking me in and it's so tight!" He yelled out.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. That just means I like you. Do you want me to stop?" She asked.

"No! You can't!"

"Why?"

"Because it feels too good!"

"Heh heh, that's what I thought."

Tatsumaki began bouncing in Dotei's lap, sucking his dick into her moist caverns and prompting more moans out of him.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah yes! Dotei-kun! Dotei-kun!" The Esper moaned out, grinding her hips into the young boy's.

"Miss Tatsumaki! It's so good! It's so good!" He yells, grasping her hips and out instinct, he began bucking to get as much contact with her pussy as possible.

Soon, strong sensations filled his body and his dick twitched hard, causing the boy to let out a big girly moan.

"Oh, did you just cum?" Tatsumaki asked him, stopping her movements.

Putting two and two together, Dotei guessed she meant his good feelings and nodded.

The green haired girl got off him and put his now flaccid dick back into her mouth and began sucking.

"Ah! Easy, it's sensitive!" He moaned.

She sucked harder and harder, eventually his dick stood straight up again.

"There we go, good as new." She said.

Tatsumaki then took Dotei's place on the bed and lied down, spreading her legs and exposing her pussy to him.

"I want you on top this time." She said seductively.

Dotei nodded and positioned himself in front of her pussy and pushed his dick inside. Tatsumaki moaned and reached out and cupped his butt cheeks in her hands.

"Just start moving like this, okay?" She said, guiding his hips back and forth gently.

Dotei got the idea and slowly began humping her on his own.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! That's it! You're doing so well! Oh my god, if you keep this up, I'm gonna cum!" The green haired girl moaned loudly.

Knowing what she meant, Dotei wanted her to have same feelings he did, so he picked up his pace and humped her harder and harder.

"Miss Tatsumaki, you're so tight and wet! It feels so good, I don't wanna stop!" He said to her.

Soon his humping became more frantic as his desire for his (Albeit dry) release got stronger.

"Miss Tatsumaki! Miss Tatsumaki! It's coming!" He suddenly cried out.

"Just a little more! Just a little more Dotei! I'm almost there!" She cried out too.

With just a few more thrusts, Tatsumaki hit her peak and her orgasm struck, her pussy tightening on Dotei's penis and causing the boy cum with her as they shared their first mutual orgasm.

The two of them lied together on the bed trying to catch their breath.

"Oh Dotei, your such a sweet little boy." She said as she stroked his cheek.

Child Emperor blushed and smiled, since he finally got praise from Tatsumaki instead of ridicule.

"Thanks Miss Tatsumaki, you're actually a really nice person." He said back.

"I just have a soft spot for little boys."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Whew, okay everyone! I hoped you liked it! It took a couple of days to write this one, so I hope it was worth it.

Chozin out!


End file.
